moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Vendetta - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Resident Evil: Vendetta. Resident Evil: Vendetta is set in the same continuity as the Resident Evil video games and is not related to the live-action films directed by Paul W. S. Anderson. * At the start of the film, Leon Kennedy is walking slowly through a morgue. He looks over a partially open body-bag when he reacts to a sound behind him. On the table behind him, a sealed body-bag suddenly moves; the supposed corpse inside has been infected with a viral agent that reanimates the dead, turning them into zombies. As the zombie inside the bag squirms and grunts, Leon raises his handgun and repeatedly shoots the bagged zombie until it stops moving. * A Special Ops team led by Chris Redfield investigate an isolated mansion in Mexico where arms dealer Glenn Arias is supposed to be in hiding. Three of the soldiers search a bedroom where they encounter Zack White, the son of one of the BSAA's undercover operatives. Zack has been infected with a virus that has turned him into a zombie and he attacks the soldiers. * Chris and two other soldiers enter the bedroom where the first three soldiers were attacked. One of the soldiers gets pulled under the bed by three zombies and Chris ducks down and kills the zombies with his assault rifle. * The soldiers that were previously killed rise up from behind the bed as zombies and Chris shoots them in the head. * The zombified Zack lunges at the other soldier accompanying Chris, but gets pushed back. Chris and the soldier bolt from the room and Chris throws a grenade inside before shutting the door behind him. The explosion kills the undead Zack and any other zombies that were still active in the room. * The soldier that had escaped the bedroom with Chris had been bitten by Zack and infected with the A-Virus. A minute after being bitten, he transforms into a zombie and lunges at Chris only to get shot in the head. * Inside the mansion's dining room, the Special Ops captain is attacked by a zombie that has no legs. He warns the two soldiers with him to get out after he is bitten. He later turns into a zombie. * The two soldiers that ran out of the dining room die when they inadvertently run into a series of razor-wires planted in the corridor which slice them apart. * Chris is the only survivor of the Special Ops team and tries to escape from the mansion. He encounters several zombies at a flight of stairs and shoots three of them before running across the landing and jumping out of a window to escape. * As Glenn and his cohorts escape aboard a helicopter, Diego fires his Gatling gun and mows down all of the zombies surrounding Chris, including the zombified BSAA operative Cathy White. * In a flashback, Glenn Arias' wedding is violently interrupted when a U.S. military drone bombs the location of the wedding. Glenn survives, but his new wife and all his friends are killed. * Four months after the prologue, at the Alexander Institute of Biotechnology in Chicago, Rebecca Chambers is watching video footage displaying the effects of the A-Virus. The footage shows a woman being attacked and killed by a horde of infected. * Maria Gomez breaks into the Alexander Institute where she releases the A-Virus into the air conditioning system. The viral aerosol spreads throughout the campus and infects almost everyone in the building, except for Rebecca who injects herself with a prototype vaccine that she was already in the process of making. *'Aaron' - Voiced by Jason Faunt. He was a researcher at the Alexander Institute who became infected with the A-Virus and turned into a zombie. Rebecca finds Aaron feeding on a corpse in the hallway and he attacks her, but Rebecca kills him by smashing his skull in with a fire extinguisher. *Rebecca hides behind a desk in a lab when a zombie attacks her. She manages to kill the zombie by stabbing it in the forehead with a pair of scissors. *Two zombies attack Rebecca after her cover is blown by Maria. Fortunately for Rebecca, the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance), being led by Chris, arrive in the nick of time and shoot the two zombies before Rebecca is harmed. *While meeting with Leon at a hotel in Colorado, Rebecca visits the bathroom. She notices blood seeping under the door of the toilet stall and opens the door to find a dead woman inside. The woman had her throat slit by Maria. *Arias sends Diego and several mercenaries to capture Rebecca and kill Leon and Chris. Diego fires his minigun into the hotel bar and a barmaid is torn to shreds by the spray of bullets. *'Patricio' - An intermediary between Glenn Arias and the bioterrorist cult Los Illuminados. After his family were threatened by Arias, Patricio went to Leon for help. When Arias' mercenaries attacked the hotel, Patricio was struck by a stray round from Diego's minigun and quickly bled out. *Arias' agents begin spreading the A-Virus' trigger gas around New York via large tanker trucks. A homeless man is infected and transformed into a zombie after the alley he is in is flooded with the gas. *As the virus spreads, a man sitting on a sidewalk bench suffers violent convulsions as the infection takes hold. His girlfriend tries calling 911 on her cellphone, but the man transforms into a zombie and attacks her, biting her neck. *A New York cop tries shooting at two zombies in the street, but because he fails to shoot them in the head they do not go down. The zombies tackle the officer to the ground and eat him alive. *Another cop watches the first get devoured by zombies when another zombie leaps at him from off-screen and tackles him to the ground. *In a bird's-eye shot of the city streets, four people are pinned down by the undead crowds and devoured. *Leon drives a motorcycle beside one of Arias' tankers and chucks a grenade underneath it. The explosion destroys the tanker and kills its driver. *One of Arias' mercenaries emerges from a van in response to the exploding tanker, but is shot dead by Damian. *Leon is pursued down the highway by a pair of zombie Dobermans. He shoots one of them, but a car driving right behind the creature is overturned when it hits the beast. The car immediately behind the overturned car crashes into it, causing an explosion which would have killed the occupants of both vehicles. *In a display of epic overkill, Leon slows his bike down enough for the remaining zombie dog to overtake him. He then shoots the dog to cripple it, then shoots an overhanging highway sign that falls on the dog and cuts it in half. Finally, Leon tosses a grenade over his shoulder and blows up the possibly-already-dead creature. *Nadia and D.C. pilot their Osprey over a New York street and destroy another of Arias' tankers. *Chris arrives at Arias' hideout, killing a guard on the way in. *Chris guns down dozens of zombies in a hallway. *Two zombies are still standing by the time Chris has to reload. Suddenly, Leon appears on his bike and shoots the two stragglers. *In a spectacular display of "gun-fu" Leon and Chris kill over a dozen zombies that emerge from an elevator. *Leon dispatches six zombies by tripping them up and shooting them while they're down. *Chris grapples a zombie to the floor and snaps its neck whilst shooting at another. He then kills a third with a suplex move, grabbing the creature and dropping it headfirst onto the floor. *Chris and Leon split up to try and find Rebecca. Chris shoots three more zombies as he goes one way while Leon shoots an unseen number more. *Chris guns down the two guards standing outside the door to Arias' lab. *When D.C. and Nadia arrive at Arias' tower in their Osprey, Nadia fires on the mutated Arias with an anti-materiel rifle. The shot is so powerful that, as well has punching through Arias' upper body, it blasts through several buildings behind him and causes them to collapse, possibly killing a great number of people. *After Arias is killed and Rebecca is cured, the BSAA distribute an airborne vaccine to the A-Virus across New York, turning any remaining zombies human again. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Resident Evil: Vendetta Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Extras